The Urge
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger SUMMARY: companion fic to my fic, When love finds a fool


TITLE: The Urge

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Singer

WARNINGS: sexual intercourse references, Fluff, Romance, Humor

SPOILERS: my fic, "When love finds a fool"

TIMELINE: takes place in WLFAF universe, 3 years after Harm and Loren got married

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: companion fic to my fic, "When love finds a fool", taking place in one of the possibilities for where their careers have taken them.

SUMMARY: Loren was right, her body was now tuned to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren knew the moment he entered the building.

Her body started lightly vibrating and a hunger, an urge, rose up inside her.

Something invisible, yet incredibly strong, was trying to pull her in his direction.

For the moment she was able to keep it in check and herself in her chair.

Her white-knuckled grip on her pencil and her desk gave the game away, though.

She couldn't believe she was so sensitive to him, she could pick up his presence from hundreds of meters away without fail by the fact that her body practically vibrated with need for him.

But only during 3 days of the month, every month.

That's not saying that they didn't share a bond that defied explanation during the rest of the month, though.

They did and were happy about it.

It'd been there ever since they'd been on their first case together, which seemed so long ago now.

When he helped her through a painful time.

Something that he now did without fail, pampering her, spoiling her, and making sure every time to let her enjoy the dance of the hormones in her body and to distract her from the pain.

Her body had become tuned to his, and only to his, during those first two days of their first case together.

She knew that if she ever even tried to have sex with another, and she would rather die than give her body to someone other than Harm, that she could not achieve neither arousal, much less climax with that person. Her body was tuned to his and accepted only him, responded only to him. They were linked for eternity, to death and beyond.

He was there to pick her up as they had a dinner date with another Captain and his wife, who was a CDR stationed at the Pentagon.

Harm was now the Chief of Staff for the Commander Naval Air Forces (COMNAVAIRFOR/CNAF) at the Pentagon, while Loren was dilligently working her way up the food chain at JAG, securely on the target to become the first female JAG. Both were loving their jobs, mostly because their jobs gave them the chance to openly love each other, and were on the fast track in their chosen careers. Even though he was there on time, Loren knew that he'd been most probably slightly late for work this morning. 

She'd namely left him, when she'd left their bed this morning, completely exhausted and with a glaze in his eyes. The kind of glaze that came only when one is completely sexually satisfied.

Would've been strange had he not been since she'd kept him up all night, engaging him in an endless love-making marathon.

But during their last time this morning she knew that his for-love-making-vital-part of his body was feeling pretty raw and truth was, she was feeling kinda sore and worn out too.

Yet, having one of these marathons always filled her up with energy, even with her tired muscles.

Her body was now practically shaking with need again and she knew EXACTLY where her hubby was.

She got out of her chair and strode determinedly out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harriet and the rest of the female contingent of the bullpen staff saw LCDR Rabb walk out of her office, looking like a woman on a mission.

They looked closer to reassure themselves. Indeed, she looked like she was intent on doing something.

And knowing the LCDR and the fact that they were fellow women, quickly recognizing all the signs, they knew just who that something was.

Her husband of 3 years, one CAPT Harmon Rabb Jr.

The couple was the best example of a working marriage, one that would undoubtebly stay together until death, that any of them knew.

Even though they weren't into that whole public displays of affection thing, everyone could see they loved each other deeply and passionately.

Even after 3 years of marriage and 1 child they still obviously had a lot of passion in their relationship, if their satisfied looks and happy gaits had anything to say about it. Not to mention an occasional supply closet that had become a temporary love nest, whenever the CAPT was visiting.

And it looked like the CAPT was visiting and the LCDR wanted her husband again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Loren knew exactly where her hubby was and just where he was headed.

Her body was tuned to him, calling for him and urging her to join with his as soon as possible.

She was almost there...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harm was walking down the corridor, thinking about the latest issue that had needed his touch at work and minding his own business when suddenly he felt himself being dragged backwards into a room.

The door slammed closed then and full, soft, hot and moist lips covered his own. He already knew who did it, but the feel and the taste of the lips confirmed it all. The hands that clutched his jacket lapels gave the game away also. Only one person he knew had such feminine, yet strong, hands. Or the sweet, little tongue that was pushing into his mouth and was doing rhumba with his own. Or the petite, utterly feminine and with the completely right curves, yet lithe and slim; body that was pressing aginst his own; soft, full and generous breasts pushing against his chest. He would recognize this body, this person, everywhere, under any kind of conditions.

It was the woman he loved beyond all hope and reason. It was his soulmate. It was his other half. It was his wife and mother of his child.

He managed to tear his mouth away from hers and held her at arms length.

"Again?" he asked disbelievingly. It had been only a few hours since their last time, on top of a night-long marathon. And she wanted him again...

She just smiled at him predatorily and her mussed hair, passion-glazed eyes and flushed skin gave her a delicious look. Too delicious to resist.

Then she pounced again and this time he didn't stop her.

Soon the closet was filled with moans and squeals of pleasure and love, culminating with a glass-shattering scream of release.

And everything was quiet again.

Well, until Loren got her second wind back.

THE END


End file.
